Saturdays Between 2 and 4 (and other Roody moments)
by graciewrites-stories
Summary: These are some various Roody fics that I have done! Enjoy. :)
1. The Mad Dash of Love

[from 3x06]

Tillie and Ruby explored the fair, oohing and ahing every few seconds. They had never seen anything quite like this before. The colours, the sounds, a man on stilts and a man juggling. It was quite the experience.

"Look, an organ that plays by itself!" Tillie cried, excitedly.

Ruby squinted at it. "How is that even possible?" she wondered. They continued to explore, until Tillie suddenly stopped and tapped Ruby's shoulder.

"Ruby, I think you need to see this."

Ruby turned and her heart instantly sunk. Across the fair, Gilbert Blythe was walking arm-in-arm with another girl. Her Gilbert Blythe. The boy she had loved since forever is walking with a woman who was not her. She swallowed dryly, unable to peel her eyes away. Tillie tried to comfort her but she just shrugged her off.

"I need to be alone," Ruby whispered, walking off to an obscure, quiet part of the fair. She collapsed on the ground, hugging her knees, the smallest of tears slipping out of her eyes. But it wasn't from sadness, it was relief. For years she had spent pining over him, but he never once showed her any affection in return. He never loved her, and now he's with someone else. It felt like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

Her hand drifted to her pocket and she pulled out the handkerchief. She had forgotten she even had it, but at the sight of it, her heart did a cartwheel. Moody's handkerchief. He gave it to her when she was crying over Gilbert. How long did she spend crying over him, not even noticing that Moody was there all along? He was always a true friend, but now she knew he could be so much more than that. Holding the handkerchief gingerly in her hand, she felt those all too familiar butterflies exploding in her chest. It all made sense. She didn't love Gilbert anymore, because…she was in love with someone else.

The realization slapped her in the face and she leapt to her feet. "I'm in love with Moody Spurgeon!" Ruby shrieked. "And I have to tell him RIGHT NOW!" She stuffed the handkerchief back in her dress pocket and took off running. Dodging all the various passerby's, she searched the crowd for him, but was dismayed when Moody was nowhere to be found. She ran over to Charlie, who was in line for ice cream. "Charlie!" she cried, grabbing his arm. "Have you seen Moody anywhere?"

"He's at the barn, rehearsing for the dance," Charlie answered quickly, confused. "Why? Is everything alright?"

"I need to - I need to find him," Ruby gasped, catching her breath.

"Well, you'll definitely find him at the barn," Charlie said.

"The barn," Ruby repeated, with a nod. "Thank you!" she cried, before running off again. As she ran, she passed by Tillie, who was admiring dresses.

"Ruby, where are you going?!" Tillie called, running after her.

"I can't stop!" Ruby cried over her shoulder. "I need to find Moody, I have to tell him something!"

"I - okay, I guess I'm coming with you!" Together they ran ran through the fair, racing by the hammer game where Billy was showing off, a woman selling flowers and Prissy and Jane strolling and gossiping. After an exhasting run, after which Tillie was completely out of breath, they reached the barn and Ruby threw open the door.

Just as Charlie said, Moody was standing on the stage, with his banjo, rehearsing with the band. Ruby stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of him, and the world seemed to move in slow motion. Moody was focusing intently on the music, so focused that he didn't notice her run in, and the pointers the band director was giving him. His eyes were sparkling with excitement. Ruby watched him in awe, breathing hard from the run. The smallest of sighs escaped her, but as she watched him play, her courage dissipated. He couldn't possibly feel the for her what she felt for him - no one ever did.

Tillie ran in after her, out of breath and clutching her knees. "So, what was it you wanted to tell Moody?" she grumbled.

Ruby turned away from Moody, her heart heavy. "Nothing," she replied, quietly. "I can't tell him."

Tillie groaned. "You mean, I ran all the way over here for _nothing_?!"

"Tell me what?" Ruby whipped around with wide eyes and Moody grinned at her.

"Yeah, Ruby, tell him what?" Tillie said, still annoyed at having to run so far.

Ruby's brain blanked. "I-uh-I just wanted to - uh - say that you're, uh…you're…" She swallowed dryly. "Your - uh - _banjo playing i_s really great."

"Oh. Well, thank you!" Moody exclaimed. "I've been playing it since I was a kid, so…it's second nature to me now."

"Have you ever written a song before?" Ruby asked him, thankful to even be talking to him in the first place. At least it was something.

"Nope, never have," Moody replied with a shake of his head. "It always seemed daunting."

"There's always a first," said Tillie.

"I mean, I could try, but what would I write about?"

Ruby shifted awkwardly. "You could write a song about…me," she suggested, boldly. Tillie's eyebrows shot up and she stifled a laugh, however Moody seemed to seriously consider it.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" he cried.

"Really?" Ruby repeated, the blush rising on her cheeks.

"Yeah!" Moody exclaimed. "It'll be great practice for me, and you'll get your own song!"

"My own song?" Ruby sighed. Tillie glanced between them and rolled her eyes.

Moody looked at her for a moment longer, his gaze softening. "Yeah…"

Their moment was interrupted by the bandmaster calling Moody back to the stage to rehearse the "Dashing White Sergeant". Moody turned back to Ruby. "i gotta go, but I"ll see you at the dance tonight?"

Ruby nodded quickly. "Mm-hm, I'll be there," she replied.

"I'll…see you there, then." He bounded back to the stage and Tillie dragged Ruby back out the door.

"He's going to write a SONG ABOUT ME!" she squealed. That would be the first of many times she will mention it the whole walk back to the fair.

To be continued…in the dance scene of 3x06.


	2. There's No Time Like The Present!

Miss Stacy's house was bursting with excitement after the protest. They had thrown a little party for the students to celebrate their success, complete with desserts and punch. The girls were hiding in the kitchen, overjoyed at having Josie part of their group again, but Ruby - not surprisingly- was distracted. She lenaed against the kitchen counter, absentmindedly playing with the handkerchief.

Tillie noticed this and heaved a deep sigh. "Now what are doing?" she asked her.

Ruby jumped, startled out of her daydreaming. "Nothing!" she cried, hiding the kerchief behind her back.

"You know you can't keep putting it off forever," Jane pointed out.

"Someday that handkerchief is going to fall apart," added Josie. "It's already fraying."

Ruby glared, defensively. "I know _that_. It's just...comforting." She looked at it lovingly.

"Now that's just disturbing," said Tillie. "You need to tell him, and if you won't, I will."

"No!" cried Ruby in horror. "I will tell him, I promise! But I'm waiting for the right moment." She glanced over at Moody chatting with Gilbert in the corner over glasses of punch. Just as she looked, Gilbert laughed and walked away to go bother Anne, leaving Moody alone.

Tillie looked at Ruby with raised eyebrows. "No time like the present!" she announced, before marching up to Moody, ignoring Ruby's pleas and threats of murder. Tillie stopped in front of Moody, arms crossed.

He smiled at her. "Oh, hi, Tillie - "

"Ruby needs to talk to you. In private. Outside."

Moody's smiled vanished, replaced with an expression of utter fear. "Wh- what? Why? Is everything okay?" he said, worriedly. "What did I do?"

"She'll tell you!" Tillie replied, cheerfully, shoving him and Ruby out the back door into Miss Stacy's backyard.

"No, wait!" Ruby cried, but the door closed in her face, locking her out. She sighed miserably and when she turned around, Moody's face was one big question mark.

"First question," he said, interrupting the silence. "Am I in trouble?" When she assured him he wasn't, he immediately relaxed, plopping down on a log. "That's a relief. I thought for sure I saw my life flash before my eyes!"

Ruby stood there nervously, wringing her hands in silence. She paced across the back porch, but this only made her more nervous.

"Do you need to sit down?" asked Moody, shifting over on the log.

Ruby nodded and sat on the far end of the log, as far from him as possible, but it was a small log, so it didn't make much of a difference. Her heart raced in her chest as she sat there in the silence. She knew she had to tell him at some point, but now that she could, all she wanted to do was run away. What if he rejected her? Or even worsed, laughed in her face? She didn't think she could handle that kind of hurt.

"You're shaking." Moody's remark cut right through her chaotic thoughts and she looked up at him, then down at her shaking hands.

"I am, aren't I..." She whispered.

"Here, let me." To her complete surprise, he took her hands in his and held them tightly. She gazed up at him, too stunned to speak. He met her eyes with an equally soft gaze. The warmth of his hands calmed her down, reminding her of all the reasons why she fell for him in the first place. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked, in a playful yet kind voice.

"I- uh..." she spluttered. His dark brown eyes blinked expectantly. "I..." She remembered all the moments they had shared the past few weeks, from the handkerchief to the waving at the barn dance. It all seemed like a blur, but she loved every moment of it. "I like you." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. Moody was taken aback, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Wait," he said, slowly. "You actually like me?" Ruby nodded, shyly, looking down at their hands. She braced herself for the oncoming rejection, the laughter. "I like you, too." She whipped her head back up. This she did not expect.

"You like me back?" she said, shocked.

Moody laughed. "I actually do. I really like you, Ruby."

Ruby sighed in relief, settling into the realization. He did care about her. She glanced up at him, smiling at her. It was only when he said those words that she finally saw it: the romance in his eyes. She was so caught up in staring at him, that she didn't even realize his hand was touching her face, and that they weren't that far apart anymore. Her heart skipped a beat when he started to lean in. She stood completely still, fearing that if she even breathed the moment would be lost. His lips touched hers in the softest of kisses, and she felt herself melt against him. It wasn't just romance, it was safety. For the first time in her life, she felt completely safe in love. She kissed him back, delicately placing a hand on his cheek. He broke the kiss and gazed at her as if she was the only person in the universe. Just them, sitting on a log under the moon.

Sadly, their moment was cut short by the girls running outside to harass them. They jumped apart, startled by the sudden company. "I knew you could do it!" Tillie cried, clapping her hands.

"You better come inside," said Jane. "Miss Stacy is about to make a speech."

"Yup, we're coming," Ruby muttered, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Also, were you two...?" Josie started, with a raised eyebrow. Ruby turned back to Moody, who looked just as stunned, and embarrassed, as her. "I'm not even going to ask," Josie said, with a wave of her hand, disappearing back inside.

Moody stood up, awkwardly. "We should probably go back inside," he said.

"Yeah..." Ruby sighed, smoothing out her dress.

As she started to go inside, Moody suddenly spoke. "Wait, what is that?" He pointed to her dress pocket.

Ruby cringed and pulled out the old, fraying handkerchief with two fingers. "Um...this! Is...a..."

"Is that my handkerchief?!" Moody cried with a laugh. He took it from her and examined it, laughing harder when he found the M.S. initials on it. "You kept it all this time?"

Ruby laughed shyly. "Well...yeah."

Moody shook his head. "Wow."


	3. A Little Too Much Moonshine

_A/N: This is a fun Mooby one-off about the graduation party at the ruins. I hated how that sequence was so glossed over! It could have made for so many hilarious moments- this is just one of them._

_Warnings: Surprisingly none. Most of my fics don't have questionable stuff, unless you're squeamish about _alcohol use

The party went on late into the night. Dancing, hugging, spray painting the walls, celebrating this stage of their young lives finally being over. Some of the boys even pulled out instruments and began playing an upbeat tune, causing the others to start dancing even more, made all the more crazy by the presence of a tune. By midnight, the Class of 99 were having the time of their lives and had downed way too many bottles of moonshine, especially Ruby!

She jumped up onto the canoe, singing loudly alongside the boys when she suddenly interrupted herself and turned to Moody. "Hey!" She yelled to him over the loud music. "You want to hear something hilarious?!" She grabbed his arm. "I'm in love with you!" They both started rolling from laughter.

"I love you too!" Moody yelled back, inbetween bouts of laughter. "I've loved you since I gave you that dumb handkerchief!"

Ruby started laughing harder, throwing her arms around him in a wild hug. Moody hugged her back, swaying to the music. Suddenly Ruby pulled away and grabbed his face, kissing him. The girls in the vicinity hooted at the sight. Moody broke the kiss and stared at her, the confusion surfacing despite the alcohol. "But, what about Gilbert?" he started ask, but decided against it. He'll ask her about it in the morning.

—

Early morning came, and so did the hangovers. The half-drunk, exhausted students were strewn across the ruins, sleeping on against anything that was even vaguely solid; the ground was the go-to for the most of them. For Ruby, it was Moody. She was snuggled up against him, curled up into a ball, her head on his shoulder.

He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and all was peaceful, until Moody's eyes popped open and he realized where was and who he was with. He tried to sneak away without waking her up, but that proved difficult, considering how she clung to him, even in sleep.

Josie walked by, rubbing her forehead because of the growing hangover headache.

"Josie!" Moody hissed to her. "Hellllppp!" Josie noticed their predicament and stifled a laugh. She came over and tried to nudge Ruby awake, but she wouldn't budge. Moody looked at her with a pained expression, and Josie tried again, but like the last time, Ruby did not move.

Josie cried out in frustration and was just about to go get a bucket of water from the creek, when Ruby stirred in Moody's arms, opening her eyes and looking up at him. The moment she met his eyes, she leapt back screaming. "WHERE AM I? WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY WAS I -?!"

Josie tried in vain to comfort her. "Just calm down," she said, grabbing her arms. "You were very drunk."

"DRUNK?!" Ruby shrieked, horrified. "But -" She paused, turning to Josie with wide eyes. "My mother said that when people are drunk they do strange things. WHAT DID I DO?!"

Josie and Moody looked at each other, warily. "You see, the thing is," Moody said, cautiously. "I don't quite remember, either."

Ruby cried out in horror, about to have a whole panic attack, when a tired Anne sitting under a tree interrupted. "Nothing happened," she said, glumly, hugging her knees. "As far as I saw."

"Oh, thank Providence!" cried Ruby.

"You remember everything?" Josie asked Anne.

"Uh-huh." Her friend replied, distantly. Anne stood up, dusting off her dress. "I should get home before Marilla worries."

"I most certainly should," Ruby said, in a huff, now less anxious and more embarrassed, glancing sideways at Moody.

"I should too," he said. He smiled at her. "See you around." She smiled weakly as the class parted ways, ready to go home and catch what few hours of sleep remained.


	4. Lemonade On A Hot Day

"It must be daunting," Moody said, thoughtfully. "You're determining the course of your entire life!"

Gilbert sighed wearily. "I'm aware."

"How long will you stay in Charlottetown after you're married?" Moody pressed, innocently curious.

"You snared a Charlottetown girl? Nice." Billy butt in, overhearing this conversation while he was working. He pulled off his gloves, cementing himself in this conversation. Gilbert just rolled his eyes, not even bothering to say anything to Billy. He annoyed him too much. "I'm appraising a few of them myself," Billy continued. "Small-town girls aren't up to snuff. Just right for you though, bud." He smacked Moody on the back, who laughed shyly.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and walked off. The boys watched him leave, but we're quickly distracted by Ruby and Jane walking over, Ruby carrying a jug of lemonade. "We brought lemonade!" Jane announced. "Thought some of you boys might be thirsty."

Ruby gazed at Moody as she gave him a glass. He leaned against a plank of wood, and chugged it down in one gulp. He wiped his mouth and grinned at her. "That was the best lemonade I ever tasted."

Ruby giggled and they gazed at each other, only to interrupted by Billy spewing his out. "Ugh! What is this?!" He cried. "It's not even sweet!"

Moody turned back to Ruby, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "If it's made by Ruby, it's sweet enough for me." He said, sweetly. She stared at him, chest heaving, until Jane took her arm, dragging her away.

"Okay, let's go, Ruby!" Her friend cried. Ruby reluctantly followed Jane away. But before she could leave, Moody jumped down, taking off his gloves. "Wait!" Ruby and Jane turned around, Ruby hopeful, Jane annoyed.

"It's getting dark out," Moody started, blushing. "May I walk you home?" He turned to Jane, and she threw her hands in the air.

"Fine!" She said.

Ruby nodded and took Moody's arm. Billy looked on in despair. "But there's still an hour of daylight!" He called after them. They ignored him and he looked down at the giant wood plank at his feet. "It's a two person job."


	5. Saturdays Between 2 and 4

Moody stared at his reflection in shock. Charlie Sloane had dragged him to a men's clothing shop in Charlottetown, where they had completely transformed him. He adjusted the sleeves of his stiff, brown coat, complete with brass buttons.

Charlie looked on proudly. "You look like a true city boy," he sighed.

The shopkeeper admired his work as well, before frowning. "There's just something missing…" he muttered.

Moody turned around, eyes wide. "What more can we possibly add?" he cried.

Disappearing into the back, the shopkeeper reappeared holding a brown homburg hat. Charlie snatched it excitedly and plopped it onto Moody's head before he could protest. Suddenly, the look was complete and Moody Spurgeon had been transformed into a full-fledged, dashing city boy, ready for college. "I don't know – I can't..." Moody faltered, squinting at himself in the mirror. "I look…so different."

"But do you like it?" the shopkeeper asked.

Moody hesitated, before grinning at him, "I love it! Thank you." As they walked out of the shop, bags in hand, he had an idea.

Back at the boarding house, Moody dropped his bags in his room, and once he saw that Charlie was distracted by trying on the hat, he snuck downstairs into the parlor. After a few moments of scanning the bookshelves, he found what he was looking for: _A Complete Guide to Courting for the Canadian Youth_. Why the patron had this on his bookshelf, he'll never know, but it was definitely going to prove helpful. Slipping it into his surprisingly large pants pocket, he slipped back upstairs before Charlie even noticed he was gone.

That night, while everyone else was sleeping, Moody was burning the midnight oil poring over the book, reading the endless list of instructions. He sighed tiredly as he flipped a page.

"Morning, girls!" Anne sang, swinging open the door to Ruby and Jane's room. "Guess what day today is!"

"Thursday," Jane grunted, throwing a pillow at her.

Anne gracefully ducked the flying the pillow, the smile never once leaving her face. "And you know what Thursday means?"

Jane groaned loudly, the realization dawning on her. "No, Anne, why!? It's seven in the morning!"

"Seven or not," Anne countered, pulling the blankets off of her colleagues. Ruby shrieked and grabbed for the blanket in vain. "I promised the matron you would all help me with breakfast. It's pancake day!"

"Make her stop!" Tillie yelled from across the hall.

"She's a menace!" Josie added.

But there was no arguing with Anne. When Anne Shirley-Cuthbert sets her mind to something, she does it. Anne twirled out of the room, whistling a tune, oblivious to the daggers Ruby and Jane were throwing at her with their eyes.

"Ever since Gilbert kissed her, she's been a bubbly nightmare!" Ruby complained, clambering out of bed.

But despite their endless – and I mean, endless – complaints, they were eventually in the kitchen, elbow deep in pancake batter. Anne swung open the kitchen window. "Isn't this the most beautiful morning you ever did see?!" she cried, happily. Lily sat in the corner, sipping tea and laughing at them.

"Yes, Anne, we know, Anne," the girls replied, miserably.

Ruby frowned, deeply. "Why don't I have a beau?" Just then the doorbell rang, and the matron herself came down the stairs to answer it.

"Huh, wonder who that might be," Josie commented, passively.

Mrs. Blackmore opened the door and smiled tersely at the young man standing there. "May I help you?" she asked him.

The young man took off his hat and held it gingerly. "Yes, actually, I, uh – "

"Visiting hours aren't until Saturday," the matron said, irritation in her voice.

"I am aware," he said, his friendly demeanor not swayed by the hostility. "I'm not here to visit. However," He handed her a folded-up letter. "If you could please make sure this gets to Miss Gillis, it would be greatly appreciated."

The matron squinted suspiciously. "Of course."

"Thank you, ma'am." He tipped his hat. "Good day to you."

The matron nodded and closed the door, taking the letter to the kitchen. "Apparently, Miss Gillis, this is for you," she said, coldly.

Ruby looked around. "For me?" she said, quietly. She gently took the letter from Mrs. Blackmore, who immediately took her leave the moment the task was done. The rest of the girls excitedly crowded around her, looking over her shoulder.

"Who's it from!?" cried Tillie.

"Give her some air!" added Diana.

"She's shaking!" also cried Jane.

Ruby shakily peeled open the letter, read two words, and instantly fainted. Tillie snatched the letter from her unconscious body and continued to read it, while Diana waved smelling salts under Ruby's nose. "'Dear Ms. Gillis,'" Tillie read to the other girls, in between excited squeals. "'I am writing to request a meeting with you in the parlor on Saturday, from 2 to 4. I am sure we have much to discuss after the graduation. I miss you and hope to see you soon.'" Ruby slowly came to, just in time to hear Tillie read, "'Yours affectionately, Moody Spurgeon.'" Ruby let out a whimper and fainted again.

Ruby opened her eyes blearily, her head throbbing. Diana and Lily looked down at her, foreheads wrinkled with worry. "Whh…what happened?" Ruby mumbled, sitting upright with some help from Diana.

"You fainted," Anne answered unhelpfully, prompting glares from the other girls.

"More specifically," Jane cut in. "You read a letter and then fainted." She snatched the letter from Tillie and handed it to Ruby, who read it with wide eyes.

"Moody wants to see me," she gasped, clutching the letter to her heart. "This Saturday!" She started to hyperventilate. "But what – what do I do? What do I wear? Saturday is in two days!"

Josie put an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Relax, that's more than enough time for you prepare," she said, comfortingly.

\- TO BE CONTINUED IN ANNE WITH AN E SEASON 4: A FANFIC SERIES, COMING IN 2020 -


	6. Announcement!

Um...hello, everyone. *small wave*

Before I make my announcement, I'm just going to say, these stories were so much fun to write. I love them to bits, but as I was brainstorming for future installments, I started having some problems...I was getting tons of ideas for these characters - Ruby and Moody - but they weren't very...canon-like. Stuff like balls, suitors, consumption, mental breakdowns, etc etc.

So, I decided to take all my ideas and use them in a separate, unrelated story. It's extremely similar to Ruby and Moody, but with small changes, it's called "Painters & Preachers"!

Anyway, I'll be using all the plots I planned for the original "Saturdays Between 2 and 4" fic, with some minor changes. I'll still be writing Anne fics with these two, because I love them, but the original story is probably going to take up most of my time. :)

\- G.H. Tehrani


End file.
